Different housings for transmission controls are known from the state of the art. Thus a control device for a transmission having a multi-part housing is known from the practice in particular. This housing includes a metal cover and a lower housing part, whereby a frame element is provided between the metal cover and the lower housing part, so that a space for the electronic control unit as well as the mechatronic components of the transmission control arises. The known control device is then fastened on the transmission or transmission housing together with the lower housing part.
The known control device has proven itself, but is disadvantageous to the extent that it is expensively constructed and can only be installed or assembled with great expenditure.